Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team: Team HeartGold
by BraviaryGirl7
Summary: I woke up as an Eevee in a strange new world, without a memory besides my name and the fact that I used to be human. Luckily, I made a friend. And when I find myself on the run, and in a scramble to save the world, a friend is a pretty good thing to have. But, whoever said our relationship never went past friendship?-S Accepting OCs.
1. Prolouge Part 1

_**Huh? Where… where am I?**_

_Welcome, brave hero._

_**Who's… who's there?**_

_At ease, hero. I am a friend._

_**Oh, wait. I remember you.**_

_Good. And you know why I have called you here?_

_**Yes. But… are you sure I can really do this?**_

_Have faith in yourself, and you shall do just fine._

_**Alright… Gardevoir. But, I'm not very strong…**_

_But you will be, once I finish this 'interview'._

…_**Alright, Gardevoir. Let's get started.**_

_Very well. Question 1; you read on the internet that aliens have been discovered! But, you don't see any evidence that proves it. Do you believe it anyway?_

_**Um… yes. I… don't know if aliens really exist or not, but I think it's possible.**_

_I see. Now, Question 2; someone calls you 'weird but funny'. How does that makes you feel?_

_**Happy.**_

_Hmm. Question three, you find a wallet lying in the street. What do you do?_

_**Turn it in to the police, of course.**_

_Uh-huh. Question 4, you see your friend being bullied. What do you do?_

_**Face up to the bully, even if afraid.**_

_I see. And last question; are you male, or female?_

_**Uh, female, obviously.**_

_Of course. Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be… the Naïve type. You____laugh very easily, and make others laugh with you easily. But, you are also prone to tears… but you bounce between laughter and tears so easily! What an adventure life must be for you!_

_**Heh, it really is.**_

_So, a Naïve type like you will be… the Pokémon… Eevee!_

_**Yay! I love Eevee!**_

_I figured you would. And finally, who will be your partner? Please choose your partner from these Pokémon, and remember, don't choose one the same type you are._

_**Wow… so many choices… I don't know which to choose… Oh? This one seems nice.**_

_Interesting choice. What will your partners' nickname be?_

_**Oh… I'm **_**really**_** not good at this… Um… how about this?**_

…_.._

_Alright, you're all set! Enter the world of Pokémon! Go forth, be brave and be victorious!_

_**Right!**_

_Good luck… brave hero. _


	2. Prologue Part 2

…_**H-huh? Wh-where… am I?**_

_Relax, there is no reason to panic. You have been called here because the Pokémon world needs your help._

_**Oh… wait, the Pokémon world? Who are you?**_

_My name is Gardevoir. The Pokémon world____is in grave danger, and can only be saved by a human. One human has already been selected to save it, but I fear that one will be too little… So, I ask you, are you willing to help?_

_**I don't kno—Sure, why not?**_

_Good. Now, unfortunately, the laws of nature will not allow a human into that world, so you will have to enter this world in the form of a Pokémon._

_**Oh, how do we solve that?**_

_With a simple interview to find out which Pokémon you are most like._

_**Oh, that seems simple enough, ask away then ma'am!**_

_Very well. Question one: You see a friend of yours is upset. What do you do?_

_**I would help them with whatever they are upset with.**_

_I see. Question two: You are taking a walk, but then you see a young girl fall into a hole. However, at your feet is the gold bracelet the girl was wearing. What do you do?_

_**Grab the bracelet, help the girl and**__**give her the bracelet. I won't take anyone else's belongings.**_

_Very good. Question three: You are on your way home, but a bully blocks your path. What do you do?_

_**Walk past him, I don't want to get into unnecessary fights or problems unless I absolutely need to.**_

_I see. Question four: You are eating at a restaurant, and you have just stuffed yourself with an excellent meal, but then a great dessert arrives. What do you do?_

_**Maybe eat a bit, I would give the rest to someone else who's hungry.**_

_Alright, and one more question: are you a male or female?_

_**Male.**_

_Of course. I now see what kind of person you are. You appear to be… the noble type. You are kind and compassionate, and you will always make time for a friend who is feeling bad. You will not get angry easily, and you are always very honest. These are all great qualities, however, your kindness may get you into trouble from time to time, so be careful not to overdo it. The noble type like you should be the Pokémon Froakie!_

_**Cool, now what?**_

_Now you will choose the Pokémon that will be your partner. Choose wisely, this Pokémon will be with you no matter what troubles arise. Now, please make your selection._

_**Let's see here… no… no… Aha, a Snivy.**_

_Good choice. Now, please remember that you must find the other human. You can only complete your mission together._

_**Alright then, let's go!**_


	3. Chapter 1: Tiny Woods

**A/N: Alright, so this should hopefully be pretty good at least. So, we are going to get the adventure started in this chapter. And yes, the story is going to be highly based on the events in PMD RRT. Of course, there are going to be slight twists here and there. What fun would it be without the twists?**

**Buizel: Exactly! No fun at all!**

**Me: *smiles* Well, I don't own Pokémon. Let's start the adventures of—oop, almost gave it away! Gotcha! Heh, heh… Oh, this chapter will be mostly the in main character's point of view. OH! One more thing! For those of you who are having trouble imagining a Cyndaquil with its eyes open, imagine roundish eyes with bright, red irises. Now without further ado, let's get it on!**

Chapter 1

(Cinder's POV)

My name is Cyndaquil, but I like to be called Cinder. I live in a small house that's divided onto two rooms that was located just outside of the Pokémon Square. On that particular morning, sunlight beamed on me through the window of my house, its warmth filling me with energy. I stretched and yawned, opening my eyes, getting ready for another great day! ….If that was only true…

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw the Snivy who had spoken just then.

"Good morning, Flora." I said, smiling at her. That was Flora, the Snivy who was my sister. She looked over at me, smiling warmly. She had probably woken up first and had come into my room to wake me up. She was always different from other Snivy. She was always really timid and kind of delicate. Not cool and composed like most Snivy are. She walked over to the bowl of berries on the table, took two, and gave one to me using Vine Whip. I took the berry and bit down into it, being careful not to spill any juice on the floor.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked me after we finished our berries. I thought for a second, not wanting to choose anything too dangerous for her, or anything that was too boring for me.

"How about a walk in the woods?" I offered, and she nodded. So, we left the house and headed into the Tiny Woods. Tiny Woods was a fairly easy dungeon, so it was pretty much perfect for us to explore, so we did so every other day. See, since I was little, I had this dream to help Pokémon who were suffering from the natural disasters by forming a Rescue Team. But I never formed a team, because of several reasons. 1, to form a team, you need to have more than one Pokémon, because it's too dangerous to go into any dungeon alone, no matter how strong you are. 2, the only Pokémon I knew who was my friend was Flora. 3, Flora was scared, there's no denying it. 4, I wouldn't want Flora to get hurt because of my own selfish reasons. 5, I wouldn't want her to feel bad about being scared, or feeling weak, because it really wasn't her fault. So, I never told her about my dream… I had to do with just exploring nearby dungeons. Putting on a happy face, I led Flora to the woods and we started our walk.

The whole forest was lush with plant life, which is why Flora loved it so much, and why she never missed a single inch of the woods. I liked it too, but it just wasn't the same… We kept walking, but we soon came to a fork in the road, with one path leading left and one path leading right. I thought about which path to take, but couldn't decide. But then, Flora solved the dilemma with an answer that really surprised me.

"Let's each take a different path and then meet back at the house."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, a little worried she was going to push her limits or get into danger all alone.

"Of course I'm sure. It'll be fun." She said excitedly. I was still uncertain.

"I don't know…." I murmured. She gave me a reassuring smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll be fine on my own." She said. I couldn't help but smile; how was I supposed to say no to that face?

"Okay, but please be careful." I said with a nod. She nodded excitedly and took the path leading right. Smiling to myself, I ran down the path leading left.

I had been walking for about ten minutes, and nothing had changed, the scenery, the plants, nothing. I started thinking about heading back and looking for Flora, but before I could, something caught my eye. It was an Eevee lying in the grass, unconscious! Practically jumping in shock, I rushed over to it.

(Eevee's POV)

_Where am I? Am I dreaming this? I feel a pleasant breeze. …I hear a voice from somewhere… I wonder who it is?_

"… … … ….Hey. Hey, please wake up. Come on, wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned as I tried to get up. I looked over to where the voice was and saw a Cyndaquil standing over me with a concerned look on its face. Wait… standing over me? Since when are Pokémon taller than me? I looked up at it, and suddenly, the Cyndaquil… spoke!

"Oh, good! You finally came to! You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried." Needless to say, I was pretty freaked out.

"Ah! Y-you're a TALKING POKEMON!" He looked very confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're talking, and you're a Pokémon."

"What am _I _talking about? What are _you_ talking about? Furthermore, how are you talking in the first place and— you said I'm a Pokémon. But, I'm not, I'm a human."

"Huh? You say you're a human? But you look like a totally normal Eevee to me." I looked myself over, and saw that I now had light brown fluffy fur, and I was standing on four furry brown paws, with three 'fingers' on each, and when I looked behind me, I saw a giant, fluffy, cream colored tail, with a white tip, which was wagging slightly. My jaw dropped, and something fell in my line of sight. It was a large brown diamond shaped ear, and when I felt it, my paw slipped and landed on my neck, and even my neck felt fluffy too. I looked down, and saw that I had a kind of fluffy cream colored collar around my neck. I frantically looked around, and soon found a puddle, and saw my appearance was truly that of an Eevee!

"Oh my gosh, it's true! I've turned into an Eevee!" I screamed. The Cyndaquil looked at me confused. "But, how could this happen? I… I don't remember anything!"

"You don't remember anything?" the Cyndaquil repeated. I nodded. "Well, I just found you unconscious in the grass here. I guess I can't tell you anything… sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault you don't know about me. I should be thanking you for waking me up." I said with a smile. He seemed to cheer up almost immediately. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Cinder. Nice to meet you!" he said. "So, what's your name?" I had to think really hard about this.

"My name is….. That's right, my name is Sola." I said, pleased I could remember my name. However, Cinder almost looked like he was stifling a laugh. I tilted my head in confusion, and then he just burst out laughing.

"That's a funny name!" he said, rolling on his back. My ears drooped down, and I felt like my happiness had just flown away. I may not have remembered anything about how I got there, but I did remember that I never liked it when someone made fun of my name. Cinder noticed this, and then cleared his throat. "I-I mean, an interesting name, yes! Sorry. It's a nice name." I smiled. All it took to cheer me up was an apology and a compliment.

"It's alright." I said. Suddenly, we heard the sound of shouting.

"Somebody please help me!" We turned in the direction of the shout, and soon heard the sound of flapping wings, and a Butterfree flew in front of us.

"What's wrong?" Cinder asked.

"It's awful! A fissure suddenly opened in the ground… and my Caterpie fell in!" she shouted.

"What?!" Cinder gasped.

"And when I went to get my baby, I was suddenly attacked by wild Pokémon!" Butterfree continued, her worry growing by the minute. _W-why in the Pokémon World would Pokémon just attack each other for no reason? _Cinder seemed surprised by this as well.

"Huh?! You were attacked?! By wild Pokémon?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Yes." Butterfree nodded. "I think that fissure must have provoked them. They must be enraged and out of control… that's what I believe. Regardless, I got knocked out the second I went in there… Oh, what will become of my baby?! Oh, dear. Oh, dear!" Butterfree continued rambling, and I couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. But I didn't know anything about these Pokémon… I could recognize their names, but that was about it… I turned to Cinder to see his reaction.

"This is bad," he said, turning to me. "Come on, Sola. We've got to help!" I could see some sort of determination in his eyes as he talked. I nodded in response, but I was inwardly nervous at the thought of having to fight wild Pokémon; I didn't quite know how, but something told me that someone had once told me that it's dangerous to go into the wild where the aggressive Pokémon live and could pop out at any time, and the thought scared me. I subconsciously began to shiver as I followed a running Cinder into the woods.

* * *

**Tiny Woods Bf1**

As we entered the thickness of the woods, I noticed that something about the air seemed different, as if there was just something mysterious about this part of the woods. I occasionally glanced around at the surrounding trees, trying to figure out what was amiss. Cinder seemed to notice this, because he began talking to me, explaining what this place was.

"You're probably sensing the mysterious energy around here, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I responded. "What is it about this place, anyway?"

"Well, I'll tell you. This forest, the Tiny Woods, is what we call a Mystery Dungeon," he began. "Mystery Dungeons are places that are filled with super weird energy that causes all sorts of crazy distortions in the area. Like making unusual items appear and making it so the area has a set amount of floors. Several layers of the anomaly spread around the area and the 'curse' affects the entrance to the next 'layer', which is created in the form of a stairway either leading up or down. Also, each Mystery Dungeon's layout is like a maze, and each time you go in, the layout changes, so it's impossible to write down on a map, but that's part of what makes them so exciting and fun to explore!" I could see a kind of light in his eyes as he talked about exploring Mystery Dungeons. It seemed to me that he had some sort of longing to explore. Watching him talk about it with so much enthusiasm was kind of cute. _W-what? _I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. Why would I, a human, think that him, a Pokémon, and someone I just met for that matter, was cute? _No… no, all I meant was, cute in the sense like… like a Pichu is cute, in the adorable sense. That's all I meant. _I dropped the matter and decided to try and talk more.

"You sure know a lot about these places," I complimented. He turned to face me and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, but I don't know nearly as much as I'd like to…" he replied awkwardly.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Never mind. Let's find Caterpie." He said dismissively. Normally, I wouldn't have just shrugged it off; instead, I would gently find a way to make him tell me what was going on. However, at that moment, I jumped a foot in the air as I heard a sudden screech; _kiiiiiiiiiiii_! A wild Pidgey flew out of a nearby bush and dove down at us!

"AAH!" I screamed as I dove behind Cinder, narrowly evading the Pidgey's attack. "IT'S A WILD! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Don't you know how to fight?!" Cinder asked, trying to evade the Pidgey as it flew back at us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I ONLY JUST WOKE UP TODAY!" I yelled in response and panic as the Pidgey's talon barely missed me as it flew over me.

"Okay, get behind me!" he ordered. I jumped a good distance behind him, and he ran towards the Pidgey quickly, slamming into it with quite a bit of force. It fell to the ground with a weak '_kriiiii…_' before it vanished. Cinder turned to me, panting harshly from the adrenaline and excitement. Once he caught his breath, he smiled.

"_That _is how you fight," he said to me. My ears drooped down slightly that I wasn't able to help.

"I'm sorry I didn't help." I said apologetically. "You could have gotten hurt, and it would have been because you were trying to protect me…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confusedly. "It's only natural to be afraid of fighting, especially since you don't remember how you got here. It must be pretty scary." I felt tears coming to my eyes, so I looked away and closed them so he wouldn't see.

"M-maybe a little…" I sniffled. I cast a slight glance over to him to find that he had dropped his joking smile and looked really concerned. He slowly came over to me and sat down in front of me, gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You know," he said in a gentle whisper. "I would have protected you whether you knew how to fight or not, Sola."

"W-why?" I asked him, wiping away the tears. He smiled warmly at me.

"We're friends, aren't we?" he asked me. I felt a smile form on my face as the tears finally stopped. Much to his surprise, I hugged him.

"Yeah, we are friends." I said. "Thanks." When I pulled away, I could have sworn I saw a tiny bit of red on his cheeks, but it disappeared right as I noticed it.

"Yeah, no problem," he said as he got up, but I could swear I saw him wince for just a second as he stood. It was then that I noticed a small gash under his left arm. _He _did _get hurt protecting me…_ I realized. I stood up, a new determination in my eyes. _If I'm a Pokémon now, I've got to start acting like one; and that means fighting. I'll take on the next wild I see! _At that moment, a Sunkern hopped its way into my line of sight from a corridor on the far side of the room.

"This one's mine!" I shouted as I ran towards it, attempting to slam it like Cinder did. However, just before I hit it, it launched some sort of green seed at me, which landed on my left shoulder and sprouted into a constricting vine that spread around my body. I stopped in my tracks as an absolutely horrible sensation flooded my body. It felt as if the vine itself was sucking the life energy out of me.

"Agh!" I yelled, unable to do anything else. "C-Cinder, HELP!" The next thing I saw was Cinder slamming into the annoying Sunkern from the side, knocking it out. He then walked up to me slowly, as if he didn't want to startle me.

"Hold still," he said quietly as the flame on his back flared up. I was a little bit worried by what he was about to do, but some part of me told me to trust him. He took a small breath and blew out a tiny fire ball, which was then caught by the vine. The fire ball spread around the vine, which was burned to a crisp and fell to the ground, freeing me. The part that surprised me most was that the flame didn't harm me one bit. I sighed in relief as I regained mobility. "You okay?" Cinder asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Thanks to you."

"What exactly where you planning to do? Just charge in until you landed a blow?" he asked me with traces of sarcasm in his voice. "That kind of strategy will get you knocked out in a Mystery Dungeon."

"I got it…" I mumbled sullenly. "I guess rushing in gives the enemy a chance to attack first. I'll remember that." Cinder nodded and we decided to check out the corridor the Sunkern had come out of. After pushing through some more trees, we found a small room with a stairway leading down below. In the far corner of the room, there was a black tile with a green arrow pointing up. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"That's a Wonder Tile." Cinder explained. "It's a special thing filled with neutralizing energy which causes your affected stats to return to normal after being lowered by a move."

"I see," I nodded. "So, what did you mean that you don't know as much as you'd like to?" His happy demeanor weakened slightly at this question, telling me that this was somewhat of a touchy subject for him.

"…" For a while, he said nothing, implying it was something he didn't like talking about.

"Please?" I put on a pouty face, which proved to be irresistible.

"…Well… only if you tell me what humans are like." Cinder finally answered me. I smiled warmly at him.

"It's a deal." I said with an outstretched paw, offering a handshake. Although, I admit it's kind of weird that I didn't remember anything about my life, but I remembered things about humans. Anyway, Cinder shook my paw, and we finally went on to the second floor.

* * *

**Tiny Woods Bf2**

"Um, are you going to let go of my hand—I mean, paw?" I asked. It took Cinder a second to realize that he was still holding my paw. Suddenly embarrassed, he quickly took his paw away.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't even notice!" he frantically apologized, face red.

"It's okay." I reassured. "So, what exactly did you want to know about humans?"

"Well, you see, humans are nothing but fairy tales here, so no one even knows what they look like. So… what do they look like?" he asked.

"Well, humans are tall, and they walk on two long legs, and they have hands, not paws, and they have hair instead of fur, and only on their heads, and they wear clothes."

"Wait, all over?"

"Yeah."

"That seems a little weird…"

"Heh, maybe to you."

"True. So, are the stories about Poké Balls true? Can the balls really hold a Pokémon of any size, and how do they work?"

"Well, I think there were trainers with the balls, but I don't think I knew any trainers personally, and I don't really know how they work."

"Oh, well. So, are all humans good?"

"Well… no. I may have amnesia, but I know for sure that there are good humans and bad ones too."

"I see… So, what makes those humans bad? As in, what do they do that's bad?"

"Um…" I tried to think of some things bad humans did, but when one came to my mind, I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head. "Um… You don't want to know. Trust me."

"Okay. So, in the world where you come from, do the good humans treat Pokémon good?"

"Oh, yeah. I know that for a fact. Pokémon and humans form really strong bonds and become extremely loyal to each other."

"If you were a Pokémon Trainer, would you have been the good type?"

"Wha—Where does a question like that come from? I honestly have no idea, because I don't remember _anything _about my previous life."

"Then how do you remember so much about humans?"

"Uh… Well, I think that when you lose your memories, you retain basic knowledge, but personal memories are erased… or something like that…"

"Okay, so at least that's something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… But I would like to at least remember a little more than that…" After a while longer of talking, we came to a fairly small room, and in the middle was a blue berry.

"Hey! We're in luck! It's an Oran Berry!" Cinder exclaimed.

"An Oran Berry?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're special berries that restore your health if you eat them! We got pretty lucky to find one! We should probably split this one."

"Can you cut it with claws?"

"I don't even have claws! But I'm pretty sure that Eevee do."

"What? I don't even know how to Tackle right! What makes you think that I know anything about this?"

"Oh, Sola, just do it. It's not that hard. I mean, if you can't handle a tiny berry, how do you expect to fare against a wild?"

"I guess you've got a point there… Oh, well, I guess I'll give it a try…" I tried cutting through the berry, and found that I did have tiny claws, and cutting the berry was actually considerably easier than I expected. It wasn't in perfect halves, but it was good enough. We each took one piece, and Cinder immediately gulped his piece down, but I was a bit hesitant. I was a little afraid of what it would taste like, and whether it would really work, but took a small bite. As soon as I bit down, I felt the bittersweet taste of the juices melt in my mouth, and then gulped the whole thing down. Almost immediately, I felt the effects of the berry working, feeling my energy returning. Cinder also looked better, as if he hadn't been hurt in the first place.

"See? I told you." Cinder said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hold back a small smile. "So, how come you said that you don't know as much as you'd like to?"

"Well… you know how Butterfree was talking about the fissure?" he began, but I jumped in realization as he mentioned Butterfree.

"Ack! We forgot about Caterpie!" I shouted.

"O-oh, yeah! Let's go!" Cinder responded as I ran towards the stairs that were on the other side of the room.

* * *

**Tiny Woods B3f**

"If I'm right, this is the last floor before we get to the end." Cinder told me.

"Ok." I nodded. "So, I guess we'd better hurry."

"Yeah." Cinder responded. "Um, why don't you try leading for a while?"

"Huh?" I huffed. "What makes you think I know any better where to go than you do?"

"Well, I've heard Eevee are supposed to have killer instincts, and if you practice more, the better you'll get, so I thought this would work." Cinder explained.

"Okay…" I hesitantly nodded. I closed my eyes and tried listening for enemy Pokémon with my new, giant ears. I couldn't hear anything, but I had a strong feeling of where to go to find Caterpie. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the corridor on the right. "Let's try this way."

"Okay." Cinder agreed and we started to push through more trees, and I started to notice that all along, I had been walking on all fours, which felt like crawling to me. It felt wrong, and I didn't like it. Grunting with effort, I tried to stand on my hind legs, only to tumble right onto my stomach. Cinder rushed over to me, concerned. "Are you okay?!" he demanded worriedly as he helped me on my feet. I silently nodded, embarrassed beyond belief. "That's good," he sighed in relief. "What were you trying to do, anyway?"

"…Nothing…" I quietly replied as I continued plowing through the brush, not wanting him to find out. He shrugged it off and followed me through the thick plant life. I was still embarrassed, and I noticed that every time I was feeling down, my ears would droop down pretty far, so I tried to make them go back up so Cinder wouldn't notice, but with little success. However, they instinctively perked up when they caught notice of a strange sound; _ggggg…._ "Cinder! I heard something! Maybe it's Caterpie!" I alerted him. I was about to run ahead, when Cinder gently tugged on my tail, getting my attention.

"Don't rush into this," he reminded me. Turning around to face him, I smiled sheepishly.

"Right. Maybe you'd better go first." I said as I stepped aside so he could get into the room. I followed after him, only to find that the noise I had heard had come from a particularly grumpy Exeggcute.

"Sola, get behind me!" Cinder commanded. Without hesitation, I dove behind his back, not wanting to risk anything happening. But when Cinder ran towards it to use Tackle on it, it sent out some sort of energy waves, making Cinder's eyes go all sleepy, and then he slumped on the ground, fast asleep. My eyes widened in horror when it turned its gaze to meet mine. But then, surprisingly, it ignored me and the six separate eggs split up and surrounded Cinder, and each one began to pound him as hard as they could. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched my new best friend get tortured by a delusional Pokémon, but held them back when I felt some new feeling telling me to fight. Glaring at the Exeggcute, I took a step towards it and shouted.

"HEY!" Its attention was drawn back over to me. I ran at it with as much force as I could. "GET OFF OF MY FRIEND!" All of the eggs rejoined, as if trying to get away, but I was faster. I rammed into them using Tackle, knocking them/it out. I stood still for a moment, catching my breath, when I managed to catch sight of a familiar blue berry. As I heard Cinder groaning, trying to wake up, I dashed over to the berry, picked it up in my mouth and rushed back over to him, dropping the berry in front of him. "Oh, Cinder! Cinder! Are you okay?!" I demanded, shaking him vigorously. He opened his eyes and saw the Oran Berry in front of him, then looked over me.

"Y… You… got… hurt… too…" he managed to croak out in his weakened state. I noticed a tiny shard of one on the eggs stuck in my side, sticking out of a cut. Brushing it away, I looked at Cinder stubbornly.

"I don't care. You're eating this." I said, pushing the berry closer to him. He cocked his head weakly and ignored the berry completely.

"Sola…" he moaned.

"No! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" I continued.

"No… Sola… LOOK OUT!" he suddenly shouted, spewing a stream of flames behind me, knocking out several Wurmple that were about to gang up on me. I ducked in fear, acting on instinct, and looked on in awe at the charred ground. Cinder finally ate his Oran Berry, letting it heal him. As soon as he got up, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me!" I thanked him excessively and snuggled up to him, much to both of our embarrassments.

"Heh-heh, you're welcome," he said with strained breaths. "Oh, and, I know you would have been the great kind of trainer, if you had been one." For some reason, when I heard him say this, I started blushing, but thankfully, the fur on my face covered this. _W-where is all this coming from?_

"Th-thank you." I thanked again. When I finally let go of him, we noticed that the room we were in contained the stairs to the last floor of the dungeon, so we went to the last floor of the dungeon.

* * *

**Tiny Woods B4f**

A tiny little, frightened Caterpie stood completely still across the room, other than quivering in fear and tears leaking out of its round eyes.

"*sniff* Mommy… Where are you…? *sniffle*" he cried. Seeing the little guy so close to tears nearly broke my heart. We gently approached him, not wanting to startle him.

"Hey. We're here to rescue you." Cinder said carefully.

"Huh?" Caterpie seemed a little scared of us at first, not that I blamed him.

"Your mom's waiting for you. Come on, let's go!" Cinder told him excitedly.

"Okay." Caterpie said, perking up.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Flora's POV…**

I had been walking down the forest path for a while, not noticing anything all that different. But I didn't care, honestly. I just loved dashing through the nice, safe forest environment. But, then, thinking about how the toughest I can handle is this second-handed forest dungeon always reminded me of how weak I am… and that I'm the reason my caring brother can't fulfil his dream… Yeah, that's right. I've always known about it. I didn't mention it because… because I was too afraid to… and I've always hated myself for my cowardice! Thinking so intently about this made me lose focus of where I was going, and I accidentally tripped on a pebble and fell through a shrub.

"Ooh…" I winced. As I got up, I noticed something in front of me; a creature in the image of a blue frog, a Froakie, although this one had glasses and was unconscious! Panicking, I rushed over to it and shook its unconscious form, hoping to wake it up. "Hey! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Finally, it groaned and started to get up.

"Where am I…?" it asked, in a distinctively male voice as it looked around and adjusted its glasses.

"Oh, phew!" I sighed in relief. "I thought for a second there you weren't going to wake up!" He looked at me, then recoiled back in surprise as if he'd seen a ghost or something.

"Whoa! Talking Snivy?!" he asked in shock. I gave him a look of confusion.

"Yeah, and you're a talking Froakie," I answered slowly. "Your point is?"

"W-what?" he asked. He suddenly looked at himself and gasped. "What?! I've turned into a Froakie!" I backed away, expecting him to freak out or go crazy or something, but instead he started jumping around and celebrating. "WOO-HOO! It's true! I'm a FROAKIE!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked hesitantly. He turned back to me with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! I'm awesome! I've been turned into a Pokémon! That's WAY cooler than being a human!" he said. I was caught off guard.

"Human?!" I asked.

"Yeah! See, I used to be a human!" he answered.

"A human? Then how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Well, you see…" he began, but then trailed off. He stared up at the sky as if thinking hard, then finished his thought. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" I repeated him.

"Yeah… I don't remember anything…" he continued. "Weird…" I looked at him with concern, truly believing he was telling the truth—I could see it in his eyes. I was about to take a step towards him to ask if he was okay, but instead he acted like nothing had happened. "Ah, well, what're you gonna do? What's your name, Snivy?" I jumped back slightly in surprise at his sudden cheerfulness, but shook it off so I could answer him.

"I like to be called Flora," I told him. "What's your name?"

"My name's William, but you can call me Will," he answered, and for some reason, I felt myself blush a tiny bit when he said this. _He-he's letting me call him by a nickname? After I just met him? W-Why am I blushing…? _

"Nice to meet you, Will," I said, shaking off my embarrassment. He flashed me a large grin before we both heard a rustling noise from a bush behind Will. He turned around just in time to see a large, angry Swellow burst out of the bush, letting out a shrill *_kraaaaaw!_* as it did so.

"Aaahh!" I screamed as I ducked behind a stump. The Swellow dove at me, talons lowered, prepared to strike! But then, Will jumped up above the Swellow and hit it in the back with a Pound attack, and the Swellow veered off its course and it flew back into the sky, its eyes set on Will now. Not a second after landing, Will jumped up again, this time aiming a Water Pulse at the Swellow, giving it enough damage to make it give up and fly away. He tried to land without jumping again, but ended up falling on his face. I winced upon seeing this, especially since he had just saved me. I approached him gently to check if he was alright. To my surprise, he jumped right back on his feet, acting as if nothing happened.

"Ha-ha! That was cool!" he shouted happily. Walking closer to me, he asked, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," I said with a nod, but I was still amazed by his strength and courage. "You… you were incredible!"

"Heh, thanks!" he thanked, rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't have let that Swellow hurt you." I found myself blushing again, but also feeling safer… and even a little braver with him around. That gave me an idea.

"Hey, Will," I began nervously. "Do you have any place to stay?"

"Hmm…" he hummed, thinking deeply. "Nope," he finally replied, shaking his head.

"Well… I might know a place…" I said shyly as I grabbed his hand and started to lead him back out through the woods, only thinking one thing: _Is this what a crush feels like?_

* * *

**Back with Sola and Cinder…**

"My baby's safe… I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly," a grateful Butterfree thanked us.

"Aw, that's okay," Cinder said sincerely. "The natural disasters are getting out of hand lately. Your boy's safe. That's all that matters."

"Can I have your names, at least?" Butterfree requested.

"I'm Cinder, and this is Sola," Cinder told her.

"…Cool…" Caterpie said.

_He's, uh… staring at me adoringly… Those sparkling eyes… It's a little embarrassing… _I thought. _But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience._

"Thank you! Sola and Cinder!" Caterpie thanked, hopping up and down. _Sola and Cinder… that has a nice ring to it. _

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it," Butterfree said, presenting us with a blue berry, which I recognized as an Oran Berry, a pink berry, and a green berry, neither of which I recognized. "Thank you so much. Good-bye." With that, they left off to their home, wherever it was.

"Thanks for helping me, Sola!" Cinder said, turning to me. "You're awfully strong. I'm impressed!" I shot him a small, embarrassed smile, glad that my fur was hiding my blush. "So, Sola… What are you going to do now? Do you have a place to stay?"

"…" I remained silent, realizing I had nowhere to go.

"…Listen, Sola," Cinder began. "If you don't have a place to stay, come with me." He started walking out of the forest, me following close behind him.

* * *

**? Team Base**

"Well, this is the place," Cinder announced when we stopped. I looked at the simple little house, and a sudden happy feeling came over me, causing the pace of my wagging tail to increase in speed. "Oh, Sola, you're impressed, aren't you? I knew you'd like it."

"Cinder!" a new voice called out. I turned around to see a Snivy, and a female one at that, dragging along a Froakie behind her.

"Hey, sis!" Cinder greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Cinder!" the Snivy shouted, running right up to him. "You're not gonna believe what just—Oh? Who's your friend?" she said, indicating me.

"Flora, this is Sola. Sola, this is Flora, my sister," Cinder introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Likewise," Flora nodded. Turning to Cinder, she continued. "Cinder, this is Will! He's really strong; he saved me from a huge Swellow, and he said he used to be a human!"

"What!" Cinder started.

"You too?" I finished.

"Too?"

"I-I used to be human too!" I explained, approaching the Froakie.

"Really?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah!" I answered. Hesitantly, I added, "…Do you remember how you got here?" He shook his head in response. My ears drooped in disappointment. "Oh… I was hoping at least one of us would know how we got here…"

"Well, nothing to worry about, right? We're here now. Might as well make the most of it!" Will said cheerfully.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Flora spoke up. "Will, the reason I thought you could stay with us was… well, would you be willing to form a Rescue Team with us?"

"F-Flora?!" Cinder said, obviously surprised.

"Yes, Cinder, I've always known," Flora sighed. "I've always known about that… but maybe now, we _can _do it… now that these two have shown up."

"M… Maybe… maybe you're right…" Cinder said hopefully.

"What's a Rescue Team?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, what she said," Will added on.

"You know that fissure we went into?" Cinder asked me. "Well, there have been a lot of natural disasters lately, and I've wanted to form a Rescue Team to help Pokémon suffering from the disasters… but I was afraid I'd put Flora in danger… but…" He suddenly spoke with conviction in his voice. "If we team up with you two, maybe we can _both _do it! So, will you? Please?"

"Uh…" I though hard about it, wondering what I should do… that is, until Will seemed to have made his decision a little too quickly.

"Count me in! A Rescue Team sounds cool!" he said enthusiastically. "Besides, I don't have a place to stay, so what other option do I have? Plus… I've already made friends with Flora, so why not?" He turned to me. "What about you? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Hmm…" I hummed in thought. _It's true… I don't have a place to stay… should I join? …Okay. _"I'll do it," I nodded, much to Cinder's delight.

"Really?! Yay! Thank you!" he shouted excitedly. He and Flora exchanged a happy chat, talking about how excited they both were. Soon, though, they talked about where everyone was going to sleep.

"Well, Sola and Will can stay in the house, and we can stay in those areas we liked to play in when we were kids," Flora said.

"That sounds like a plan," Cinder agreed. "The guy's room is on the right side, and the girl's room is on the left. There's just one more problem I can think of… What are we going to name the Team?" I soon noticed everyone was looking at me.

"W-why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Well… it seems only logical that the humans are the ones in charge of the Team, so you and Will should come up with the name," Flora explained, looking at Will.

"I'm no good with names," Will said, shrugging. "Any ideas?"

"Um…" I thought hard about this, until one single word came into my mind. "…HeartGold?"

"HeartGold! Team HeartGold!" Cinder repeated, trying out the name. "I like it!"

"So do I!" Flora agreed.

"I don't have anything against it!" Will nodded.

"Alright! It's decided! Team HeartGold! Let's do good starting tomorrow!" Cinder cheered.

"YEAH!" we all agreed.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long with this chapter! I had so many things I wanted to focus on at once, and then I got a head start on the Crossover, and then I forgot about this for a while, and then I took my time with this, until I finally muscled down and finished it! Okay, second, Will and Flora are both OCs that belong to ElementalSnivy, an author who reads this fanfic. Third, I worked with them on the second part of the prologue, and I have to say, it was fun doing a collaboration chapter with them! Forth, now that we've started, hopefully I won't have to force myself to focus on writing this, and I'll get the next chapter up sooner. …Hopefully. ^_^' **

**Sola: Ah, stop apologizing and just get writing already!**

**Me: Hey, I'm doing the best I can here, okay?**

**Sola: Liar…**

**Me: Hey… Ah, forget it. Let's just finish up here. BraviaryGirl7 out!**


End file.
